


Mystery Food Y

by ShadowRese



Series: 52 Persona Stories in 52 Weeks [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/ShadowRese
Summary: Week 2 - Rising to a challengeMaybe there'd be time to run out and buy something for breakfast before his partner woke up. It wouldn't be the same as a homemade breakfast, but maybe that was a good thing. Who knew cooking could be such a challenge?





	

The okayu had thickened into a white sludge, and was stuck to the bottom of the pan. The omelettes were still runny and Yosuke had only just noticed he'd forgotten all about the umeboshi. 

Dammit, how had he managed to screw this up so badly? All he'd wanted was to make a special breakfast for his partner. After all the things his boyfriend did for everyone else, Yosuke had thought it was high time somebody took care of Yu for once.

He'd specifically chosen simple items, things he should have been able to whip up easily and serve as breakfast in bed on their first morning in their shared apartment. But everything was ruined. Yosuke should have known better; his luck obviously hadn't improved in the years since the tv world. 

Deciding to scrap the disastrous attempt at cooking, Yosuke scraped the okayu into a mixing bowl, intending to toss it out to the neighborhood cats Yu had noticed hanging around the night before. And the eggs, ugh, Yosuke didn't even want to think about those.

Maybe there'd be time to run out and buy something to eat before his partner woke up. There was a little cafe not too far from the apartment, and Yosuke had seen the signs advertising the breakfast specials in the windows. It wouldn't be the same as a homemade meal, but looking down at the rice porridge, that could only be considered a good thing. 

He'd just gotten his jacket on and was about to put on his shoes and slip out the door when he heard the sound of soft footfalls on the hard, bare floor. Half a second later, Yu's sleep infused voice wafted over from somewhere behind the copper haired young man.

"Yosuke? Do you smell something burning?"

Grimacing, Yosuke turned towards his boyfriend and sighed dejectedly. "Sorry, partner. That would have been me."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Some of Yosuke's sour mood lifted when he saw Yu shamble into the small living room, normally perfect hair now sticking out at odd angles, grey eyes hooded and content. He marveled at the sight, still amazed that he was the only one who could see Yu this way. No one else would ever have that privilege if Yosuke had anything to say about it; he was in this for the long haul.

And then his eyes strayed over to the kitchen counter, and the mess there. He certainly wasn't starting the relationship off on the right foot. Falling back into old habits, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, he mumbled. "I wanted to do something special for you today. Our first official morning together and all, and it was supposed to be breakfast in bed. Guess this just turned into another Hanamura disappointment."

Yosuke felt his eyes full with tears, all the while willing them not to spill over. Stubbornly, he looked away, away from Yu, away from his horrendous, disastrous attempt at cooking. 

He heard Yu clear his throats from the entryway. "Yosuke, you did all this for me?"

"Heh, pretty stupid, right?"

"Partner, look at me." Yu had moved closer, placing his hands on Yosuke's slim hips.

When the shorter young man turned, he looked up into his boyfriend's grey eyes, and they shone with so much happiness and love that he had to catch his breath. 

Tugging Yosuke closer, Yu continued speaking softly. "Hey, it may not be perfect, but it came from you, so that makes it perfect to me." The silver haired young man leaned in and placed a sweet, gentle kiss against the corner of his partner's lips. "Now come on, let's make some tea and eat."

Panic welled up inside when Yosuke felt himself behind guided back to their kitchen, and he dig his heels in. "No way, Yu! We can't eat that crap."

Yu wasn't listening, instead scooping some of the okayu up with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. He'd always been so good at masking his feelings, and this was no different. His eyes remained impassive, his face neutral as he swallowed. 

"Ugh, dude, gross," Yosuke muttered. "That stuff probably challenges Mystery Food X as the worst meal ever."

At that, Yu cracked the barest hint of a smile. "Mystery Food Y, huh?"

Yosuke laughed and shoved at Yu's shoulder playfully. "Shut up, and oh God, don't ever tell Chie and Yukiko about this."

Taking a bit of the egg and tasting it, Yu chewed slowly and deliberately. "I don't know, seems like you might have the girls beat with these omelettes though."

Mouth falling open, Yosuke stared at Yu in shock, until the taller man chuckled and pressed forward to kiss him again. When they pulled apart, Yosuke tugged lightly at the silver strands of hair at the back of his partner's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Mystery Food Y, not so much."

Yosuke huffed in mock indignation, and swatted Yu on the arm. "Okay, okay, get dressed. We'll go out to eat, my treat."

"Hmmm," Yu hummed against the shorter man's ear, arms snaking around his boyfriend's waist. "Maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this qualifies as Yosuke rising to the challenge, but hey, it's the effort he put into it, right?


End file.
